What the Hell, Harry?
by HunnyfiedSmuttified
Summary: Just a cute Drarry fic set in the sixth year. This is after the bathroom scene with Draco. M for a reason. Pure smut, practically.


_And Harry realises, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him on the spot, that Malfoy is crying - actually crying - tears streaming down him pale face and into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasps and gulps and then, with a great shudder, looks up into the cracked mirror and sees Harry staring at him over his shoulder._

Draco's face twists into an angry snarl, a red blush creeping up his face from the thought that Harry has discovered him feeling so… so _vulnerable_. Whirling around, the blond boy draws his wand, but Harry is faster.

The Gryffindor has Malfoy pressed against the sink; the blond boy's back arched as he struggles to get away from his raven haired captor. Harry carefully, slowly pulls Draco's wand from the other boy's vice-like grip, and presses his hips against Draco's, flush against Draco's lower half.

"I know…" Harry's voice drops to a whisper. "And I'm sorry."

So saying, the raven haired boy lays his lips against Malfoy's, just a ghostly, fleeting touch that has Malfoy quivering from the sensation.

"H-harry…"

"Shhh…" The other boy soothes, and kisses Malfoy on the cheek, no doubt tasting the lingering saltiness of tears and desperation. "I won't tell, I swear."

"T-tell what, P-potter?" Malfoy stammers, trying to regain some of his old calculating confidence.

"I won't tell anyone that you're gay," Says Harry, raising luminous green eyes to look Draco in the face.

Malfoy pauses. It would be so easy, so very easy to call Potter crazy, tell Potter that he's imagining things. Then, Draco could tease him incessantly about kissing another boy and a Slytherin no less, but… but the words get caught in his throat.

For Draco is curious. He thought he had hid this part of himself well. The fact that his secret had been discovered was astounding, even more so than that his mortal enemy had been the one to discover it and is easily, willingly promising not to say anything.

Malfoy had hidden all of this from his father, his roommates, his supposed girlfriend, for years. And it feels rather… good to have someone know. Like a weight has been lifted from him, though he hadn't noticed its pressure settled onto his chest.

Homosexuality in the wizarding world is far more accepted than in the Muggle world, though it is more popular amongst Half- and Mud-Bloods who don't need to worry about dirtying a pure blood-line. Lucius would be furious if he knew that his only heir preferred boys. And not just any boy, but the legendary Harry Potter, who is destined to fight the Dark Lord - and possibly win. The Harry  
>Potter who Draco assumed was as straight as a board. The Harry Potter who is gazing up (up? since when had Draco gotten taller than him?) at him with something akin to fear and pain in his eyes as Malfoy continues to contemplate the famous boy in front of him.<p>

Draco mentally shrugs, and his hand finds its way to Potter's face, pulling at the boy's jaw to tug him into another kiss. This one is very different from Harry's gentle acceptance of Draco's sexual preferences.

This is the desperate plea of a scared sixteen year old who is in way too far over his head and who can't escape the darkness of his own thoughts. This is the last-ditch effort of a boy wanting love from someone who isn't _forced_ to feel affection for him simply because he shares their DNA or house colours.

This kiss is heart-wrenchingly frantic, lip-bruisingly brutal, and everything Malfoy could have asked for in the way of comfort when Harry begins to kiss him back, tentatively at first, but with more enthusiasm as time passes.

Myrtle had either slipped away somewhere, or was invisible and watching, but Harry neither knows nor cares. All Harry cares about is the feeling of Draco's arms around him, Draco's chest against his own, Draco's tongue in his mouth doing delightfully wicked things to his body.

Harry shifts and the two boys moan together as their groins collide.

"Ahh... ah... Draco... fuck..."

"Harry... gods... ngh..."

Belatedly, Harry realises that if anyone happens to walk in right now, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Such as why two boys from rivalling houses are engaging in a furious lip-lock in a dingy girl's bathroom, both with obvious hard-ons. Or why Harry's hand is undoing Malfoy's school trousers and slipping through the slit of his silky boxers to palm said hard-on. Or why Draco is unbuttoning Harry's school shirt and leaning down to suck and lick at Harry's hardening nipple.

Then Harry realises he doesn't really care.

Draco, whose mind is apparently less woozy with desire, had magicked away most of the dirt and water from the bathroom floor before conjuring a flannel blanket from nowhere. Harry feels himself being pushed onto the blanket and lets out a little grunt of protest before lying back complacently and allowing Draco to work over him with his mouth and hands.

"...Harry..."

At the mention of his name being moaned by the blond Slytherin, Harry looks up.

"You... called me Harry...?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" sneers Malfoy, but there is a teasing light in Draco's eyes that keeps Harry from hexing the blond into oblivion.

"Yeah... Draco." Harry says, rolling the name around in his mouth a little as though he has never said it before. And he hasn't, at least not like this. Not like as a drawn-out moan of pure pleasure, or like a hitched, begging gasp for more.

The Slytherin rolls his eyes, but continues nibbling at the love bite that he's slowly marking on Harry's chest. Draco works further and further downward before getting to Harry's still buttoned trousers. Pale, nimble fingers soon have the buttons open and Harry explodes in a frenzy of cursing and shouts of Draco's name as the other boy frees his cock and nearly takes the whole thing into his mouth all at once.

"Ah... ah... nnngh... god, Draco... fuck... ah... nnngh... shit... god god _god_!"

Draco pauses for a moment, releasing Harry's dick with an obscene popping noise and smirking up at the other boy.

"I never knew you were so... vocal, Harry..."

Malfoy's deep, aroused tone, along with the feeling of his fingers trailing along Harry's inner thigh causes the Gryffindor to come quicker and harder than he ever had before, shouting Draco's name and coating Draco's face with thick white liquid.

Draco just blinks owlishly in shock, creamy white sperm dripping off his face a little.

The world comes to a standstill as Harry simply looks into Draco's confused eyes. As  
>Harry simply stares at the other boy, Draco's face morphs slowly into a look of complete anger.<p>

"_What_ the _fuck_, Potter?" Draco growls, trying to stand up. Harry just gulps guiltily, looking a little like a small child caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"I-"

"I _try_ to do something _nice_ for you, sucking you off like that, and you fucking _jizz_ in my face?"

"I-I'm sorry! I-"

"You bloody heroic Gryffindors have _no_ fucking self control! Why the _hell _would you just come all over someone's _face_?"

Frantically trying to make amends, Harry stands, his trousers still unbuttoned, his cock still on display. The raven-haired boy reaches out for Draco, and gets a hold of the other boy's sleeve.

"Let _go_ of me, Potter-" Draco begins, but is struck dumb when Harry leans into him and _licks_ a huge glob of his own come off of the blond's cheek.

Harry pauses, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he gags a little at the taste of himself, and Draco just can't help it. He laughs. Loud and free and genuinely happy, Draco laughs at the sight of Harry Potter tasting his own sperm after licking it off of Draco's face.

"D-did... haha... did you think it would taste _good_?" Draco asks incredulously between giggles.

"No, but..." Harry looks lost and oh-so confused. "I don't know..."

"No, you don't. Now will you help me get this stuff off?"

"Okay... do you want me to lick it?" And though Harry looks disgusted by the prospect, Malfoy has the feeling that if he said yes, the Gryffindor would comply.

"No, you daft little... just use _Scourgify_ or something."

Harry points his wand at Malfoy's face, and the blond flinches for a moment, almost afraid Harry will turn on him and hex him to oblivion, but the blond simply feels the crusty come vanish from his face after Potter mutters a quick cleaning spell.

"Are... are you still hard?" Harry asks quietly, looking at his shoes and focusing on making Draco's hastily conjured blanket disappear.

"No, the whole _I have someone's jizz all over my face_ thing helped with that," Draco drawls wryly.

"Oh," Harry mumbles, a tinge of disappointment lacing the word.

"But..." Draco says, letting the word ring in the air for a moment as he steps closer to Harry, who visibly brightens. "But I'm sure if we go back to my dorm..."

Malfoy can see Potter's apprehension at the thought of going into the Slytherin dungeons, but the raven-haired boy's lust quite obviously wins out over his fear of being on Draco's turf.

"Alright!" Harry enthuses and Draco rolls his eyes once again.

"You're not sc-scared?" the Slytherin asks, stumbling over his words a little. "I mean, you've never been down there before..."

Harry looks stricken.

"Th-that's not entirely true..."

Draco gives him a look, one that plainly says _explain_.

"Well... I-kinda-took-Polyjuice-potion-in-second-year-and-became-one-of-your-friends -and-snuck-into-the-dungeons-with-you-to-ask-you-about-being-the-heir-of-Slytherin..."

"_What_ the hell, Potter?"

Harry just gives him an adorably sheepish grin fortified with a bit of a smirk.

"...Well let's go then, shall we?"

Draco leads Harry out of the bathroom and pauses.

"How are we supposed to get to my rooms without being seen together?" Malfoy muses aloud.

Harry's a step ahead of the Slytherin and pulls his invisibility cloak out of his bookbag.

"What is that?"

"Erm... an invisibility cloak..."

"Good God. What else have you been keeping a secret?"

Harry shrugs and throws the cloak over the two of them. Closely packed together, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor make their way down to Draco's thankfully empty room.

Once inside, Draco takes control, pushing Harry down onto the green draped bed and straddling the raven-haired boy while laying kisses upon his lips neatly and sweetly. Long, pale fingers trail down the mismatched buttons of Harry's hastily thrown on school shirt, exposing Harry's marked and bruised chest. Both boys undress in silence except for the occasional moan and pant of breath as the pair grows steadily harder.

Draco settles between Harry's legs, and pulls a tub of lube out of the bedside table. Malfoy's slick and slippery index finger slides into Potter's hole, wriggling and stretching until Harry is loose enough for the next digit to enter. Two fingers turn into three, which turn into four, and Draco is trying to fit his thumb in when Harry begins to push back on the fingers inside.

"Just put your cock inside me already," Harry pants, his hands coming up to tangle in Draco's blond hair.

The blond slicks up his member and carefully pushes it deep inside Harry.

"Nnggh... God, Draco..." The Gryffindor whimpers. "You're huge..."

"Consider this payback." Malfoy grunts before drawing out and slamming back into his lover, pressing roughly against Harry's prostate.

"AH! Fuck..." Moans Harry, panting hard and thrusting back against Draco. Tears begin to trickle down his flushed cheeks from the odd mix of pleasure and pain.

Draco picks up his pace, pumping in and out of Harry's stretched hole.

The boys thrust and writhe together on the silky sheets, slick bodies sliding and scraping against each other. Draco leans down and kisses Harry roughly, mouths crashing and tongues tangling.

The feeling of Draco's dick pressing up against Harry's prostate, coupled with the sound of the blond's moans, push Harry over the edge into the most violent orgasm he'd ever had. The Gryffindor's sperm splatters on Draco's chest, who lets out a moan as he comes from the sensation of Harry's walls tightening around his dick.

Draco pulls himself up beside Harry, who is about to fall asleep. The raven-haired boy rolls onto his side and snuggles himself into Draco's arms.

"You're really rather cute when you do that..." Draco murmurs to a sleeping Harry. "I know it seems like I hate you... but I don't. Not really. I think I might... love you..."

And with that small confession, Draco yawns and falls asleep.

**Okay, this was meant to be angsty or something, but... it failed. I am seemingly incapable of writing anything other than humour, it seems. Sad. Ah well. I hope you like it!**


End file.
